


Popeye ain't got nothing on me

by Zooey_Glass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Weechesters, wee!Dean, wee!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing Dean won't face down for Sammy's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popeye ain't got nothing on me

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'green' on 100_ghosts.

'Don't want it.' Sammy pokes at the creamed spinach with his spoon.

'C'mon, Sammy,' Dean coaxes. 'It'll make you grow up big and strong.'

His brother shakes his head stubbornly, lips pressed tight.

Dean changes tack. 'Dad'll be mad if you don't eat it.'

'You haven't eaten yours,' Sam points out.

Dean looks down at his plate. It's empty apart from the spinach scraped to one side, slimy and unappealing. He picks up his fork and takes a bite. It's cold.

_When I grow up_, he vows, _I'm never eating another vegetable again._

Sam eats all his spinach.


End file.
